


Alpha and His Good Boy

by skinsharpenedteeth (Gavinscotts)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavinscotts/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manners mean a lot to Derek and when Stiles forgets his, he gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and His Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in my head (and it's kind of explained at the end of the fic for reassurances), this is a scene between Derek and Stiles. it's definitely got dom/sub play written all over it and everything is consensual...but!!!! if humiliation/name calling/punishment situations are NOT your thing... you should probably not read this. I mean, you do you and all, but it's not fluffy. It's rude and brash and sexually sadistic. You've been warned, head the tags. 
> 
> Also, if I forgot a tag or you think i should add a tag. PLEASE let me know. I want to people to feel informed about what they're heading in to and if you don't feel like i did a good enough job then send me a message. 
> 
> This is a oneshot of me exploring a kink.

Sighing, Derek lets his hands drift lazily over his chest and down to his stomach, rubbing lightly and letting the motion ruck his shirt up enough for him to easily slide a hand under the waistband of his jeans if he needs to. He knows better than to get into heated arguments with Stiles. He knows better than to let the little demon into his personal bubble; pointing his finger and pushing closer until he almost can’t see anything but angry, toffee-colored eyes and he can’t feel anything but the warm, humid breath brushing across his lips from Stiles’ vehement exclamations. It isn’t ever about anything serious and this time wasn’t any different. Stiles needed to start the scene and he knew where every button Derek had was located so Stiles had once again entered the loft without knocking, and once again, left the loft door wide open in his wake. A little thing, but one Derek had a particular pet peeve about…

****That morning****

“Goddamn it, Stiles! This isn’t a public domain. This is my fucking apartment and even though you’re pack, I would appreciate you showing my place a little respect. CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!” He’d yelled, crossing the living room quickly, temper always so close to the surface with Stiles. Stiles had begun by looking sorry, but when Derek had made it close enough to broach his personal space, he just looked stubborn and petulant. 

“Hey now! There’s no need to take that tone, sourwolf! I just got here! And who the Hell cares if I leave the door open? YOU OWN THE BUILDING. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVES HERE! WHO THE FUCK, BUT PACK IS GOING TO COME IN?” Stiles yelled back, arms gesturing wildly even as he takes a step closer. 

“Maybe I walk around the place naked, Stiles. Maybe I bring people here and they walk around naked? Maybe I would just like you to treat this like a home and not a club house!” They stared at each other, both breathing a little heavier than the situation warranted. Derek could smell the indignance and arousal flushing under Stiles skin and perfuming the air. He also noticed Stiles eyes darting up from his mouth and back down, even as he unconsciously licked his own lips. This was foreplay for him and that just made Derek angrier. 

“If you don’t start acting like a respectful adult, I am going to treat you like a child. I will spank you if I have to.” 

Stiles eyes dilated at the threat and Derek was hit with an overwhelming wave of arousal. Stiles liked the idea of a good spanking. Apparently, he liked it a lot. Derek felt himself beginning to respond to the challenge. He wanted violence and the feeling of skin snapping together. He wanted to hear Stiles cries of pain and see the flush of humiliation paint his skin. 

“I haven’t been spanked since I was a child. I know you can beat me black and blue, but what makes you think you can make me be obedient?” Stiles voice whispered in the air between them, his body leaning closer almost unconsciously. There was a moment of silence between them while Derek sized him up, jaw clenching and hands already beginning to tingle with anticipation. He wanted to lay his hands across Stiles backside so bad it was threatening to end him. He knew that if Stiles looked down further than Derek’s lips he would be able to see the increasing evidence of Derek’s longing to punish him. If he were a werewolf, he would’ve known the moment Stiles had entered the building that Derek was excited to begin this tete-a-tete. 

“I think some pain might give you better manners. You learned to not to touch a stove by getting burned, maybe you will learn to listen to me if you can’t sit down for a few days…” Derek growled the last part and before Stiles could fully appreciate intention, Derek had grabbed him by the arm and slung him towards the couch, using his imbalance from the action of being pulled forward as momentum. Werewolf speed was a plus as he rushed behind Stiles and sat on the couch, jerking Stiles towards him and then bending him over his knees. Stiles squeaked in protest and tried to struggle, but Derek had wasted no time pinning his arms against his lower back. 

Stiles’ hard on was pressing into Derek’s thigh and Derek grinned savagely at the feeling. He learned down close to Stiles ear and whispered, “I don’t think you mind the thought of a little discipline. I think you want me to spank you and teach you a lesson. What do you think, Stiles? How many hits will drive the lesson home?” 

Stiles had stilled beneath him, his breath coming out in short puffs against the couch cushion. Derek gingerly lifted one of his hands from where he held Stiles arms behind his back and reached towards Stiles’ chin, pulling his face towards him. When Stiles met his eyes, Derek could see that they were dilated and his lips were spit slick from where he’d bit and licked them. His cheeks were already flushed with blush from the exertion of struggling against Derek’s iron grip and the earlier argument. 

“How many licks, Stiles? How many do you need to become a good boy for me again?” Derek kept his voice low while he spoke to Stiles and he tried not hump forward when he felt Stiles cock twitch against him at the term ‘good boy’. Stiles took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes for a moment before answering. 

“However many you think I need to learn my lesson…alpha. Are…Are you going to spank me over my pants?” He asked, eyes still closed and neck arched awkwardly to face Derek even after he had stopped holding Stiles chin. He pet Stiles hair and hummed for a moment, just letting Stiles wait it out. He released Stiles arms and let his hand wander over Stiles cloth covered ass. Stiles whole body trembled as Derek’s hands cupped one cheek gently, sliding down and resting where it connected to Stiles thigh. 

“I think you made a fair point, Stiles. It won’t have the necessary sting with all these layers of protection in the way. I am going to let you get up from my lap and pull your pants down to your knees. Then you’re going to bend back over in front of me across my lap. If you can take your punishment today for being such a little shit, I will give you a treat only good boys get.” 

Stiles scrambled to obey, standing up and bringing his hands to the waistband of his khakis. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, spreading the fly and giving Derek a good look at bulge in the front of his dark grey briefs. He looked up before beginning to tug them down and frowned, glancing over his shoulder. Derek followed his gaze and then looked back at him, questioning. 

“Uh, I never got to close the door. Let me go do that real quick.” Stiles blushed brighter as he looked towards the open door and then lifted a foot to begin walk over when Derek’s hands on his hip bones stopped him. He looked down and Derek was frowning in disapproval. 

“No Stiles, the door stays open.” Derek had replied, starting to drag down Stiles jeans and underwear slowly. Stiles looked at him in shock and darted his eyes from the door to Derek’s face. He whimpered as the elastic drug over the leading head of his cock which bounced back and slapped him quietly on the stomach when it was free of the underwear. 

“But what if someone walks in, Derek?” He asked, his voice higher with nerves, hands beginning to fidget while his eyes kept darting back to the open doorway. Derek finished pulling Stiles’ pants down to his knees and then gently guided him back over his lap. Stiles wide eyes stayed trained on the door the whole time, but his erection never flagged. Derek smoothed his hand over the warm, smooth skin of Stiles ass, taking note of moles that flecked each pale cheek. He let his hand trail down to the back of Stiles knee where he tugged it closer inwards over the top of the couch cushion so Stiles ass was presented slightly higher than his back. When he had Stiles situated his he wanted, he finally answered Stiles worry. 

“THAT is why I want you to close the door. Now you get to worry about someone walking in and seeing you with your ass hanging out, dick making a mess on my jeans, and getting punished like a child. What do you think Scott would think about this? What about Malia? Do you think they’d laugh at you for letting me treat you like this? Do you think they’d want to watch? I bet Malia would love to watch me pound your ass with my hand and then fuck your tight little hole. Maybe she’d fuck your face while I did it. Maybe I’d let Scott have your ass. Your ex-girlfriend and your alpha finding out what a little shit you are and then treating you like the pack fucktoy. Would you like that, Stiles? Do you want to be the pack fucktoy or do you want to be my good little boy?” Derek waited a moment for it to sink in and waited. The wet, salty smell of Stiles’ precum leaking onto his denim covered thigh made Derek’s palm twitch. He didn’t know how he’d feel if Stiles’ chose option A. 

“No, alpha, I don’t want to be the pack fucktoy. I want to be your good boy. Please punish me, alpha. I wanna learn my lesson, I wanna be your good boy. Please don’t give me to the pack, please Alpha” Stiles begged, turning his body to curl around Derek’s middle as best he could while staying in his lap. He buried his head into the nook between Derek’s side and the back of the couch, hands gripping Derek’s shirt desperately. Derek sighed in relief and stroked down Stiles’ side, slowly pushing him to put him back over his knee. He let his hand rub over Stiles’ ass cheek, warming the skin before he spoke. 

“Now how about we call it an even twenty licks and you won’t do this again? Then you’ll be my good boy whose learned his lesson?” 

Stiles gulped and nodded, turning his head so he could press it against the seat cushion. His arms were loosely folded next to his ribs and Derek watched him shut his eyes and felt his back arch minutely further when he was ready to begin. 

“Be a good boy and count out loud for me. If you forget to count, I am going to punish you more and you won’t get the treat I only give to good boys” Derek warned, lifting one hand from where it had rested on his lower back and placing it as a weight between Stiles shoulder blades against his hitched t-shirt. 

The other hand lifted and he felt his own dick give a hard throb as he stared down at the unmarred perfection of Stiles ass presented for him. 

The first slap of his hand was hard and sharp, meant to shock with the sting. The skin mottled light pink where Derek’s hand had fallen, and Stiles hips jut forward in surprise, his heavy, blood suffused cock head dragging against the soft denim of Derek’s jeans. Stiles sucked a breath in through his teeth and rattled out “One.” 

Derek rubbed the spot he’d struck and then delivered two more softer, but still singing spanks, the skin of Stiles cheek beginning to bloom with color and warm. Stiles gasped out “two, three…” while Derek rubbed the cheeks, letting his fingers gently dip towards Stiles crack. His next five went to the other ass cheek and two were definitely heavier, causing Stiles to cry out, lifting a hand back towards his ass in an abortive attempt to cover the stinging, sensitive skin. 

“Four, five, six…” His voice cracked and he swallowed before continuing, “seven, eight.” 

“You’re doing so good, Stiles. Almost halfway done. I bet your learning your lesson. Are you?” Derek purred, rubbing the more recently abused cheek while gently massaging Stiles neck. Stiles left leg was beginning to tremble lightly, but it faded when Stiles resituated to push his ass higher into the air. 

“Yes.” Stiles hiccuped and sniffled, burying his face briefly against his forearm. 

“Are you ready for some more?” Derek asked, his hand moving back between Stiles shoulder blades. Stiles swallowed and nodded, his flushed cheek gently rubbing against the upholstery. 

Derek rained down six more blows, all deep and penetrating, alternating between each cheek. He felt Stiles ass muscles clench during the blows and watched his hips thrust forward. He could feel the wet smear of precum soaking into the denim on this thigh. His own dick was staining painfully against the zipper of his jeans and he wasn’t sure between the ringing noise of his hand against Stiles ass and his soft sobs and punched out cries that he wasn’t going to cum in his pants. 

Stiles just breathed heavily against the couch after the last round, tears shining in his eyes as he stared at the cushions. Derek gently stroked down the quivering ass cheeks to the visibly trembling thighs and gave Stiles a moment. Stiles meet his eyes and nodded. 

“Color?” Derek asked, voice soft and inquisitive as hands still smoothing gently over the abused flesh. 

“Green” Stiles sighed, hand reaching back to hold awkwardly onto Derek’s calf. 

“Stiles…” Derek started back, tone once more that of Stiles’ alpha. One hand started to move back upwards, fingers twitching lightly. His voice held a warning, trying to jog Stiles’ memory. He rested his hand on the inside of Stiles thigh, his thumb petting the skin almost absently. Stiles lifted his head and looked back at him, confused. 

“You forgot to count.” Derek started, letting his words fall. He felt Stiles body jerk and he looked fearfully at Derek. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry alpha!” He started, eyes going a little glassy. He continued, his voice thickening slightly, “Please don’t add any more licks. Please, I am sorry.” 

“Sh, sh, shush” Derek soothed, cupping the side of Stiles face as two fat tears rolled down his cheek. Stiles stared at him forlornly and he leaned his head into the touch of Derek’s palm. He kissed it gently and waited. “I’m not going to add any more spanks. I know you didn’t mean to forget. You just want to be my good boy, huh?” 

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek’s palm again. Derek hummed his approval and moved his hand to let his thumb rest against Stiles lips. Stiles gave it a slow open mouthed kiss, letting his mouth rest slightly open around the pad. Derek felt his dick give another heady throb at the sensation of Stiles lips tugging against the finger. 

“Then I am not going to add any more licks. But I am going to have to punish you. You’re only a good boy because I don’t let you get away with anything, right?” Derek almost couldn’t finish the question because Stiles had drawn his thumb into his mouth and was sucking gently, tongue swirling around the digit as he bobbed his head and let his teeth scrape over the pad. Derek’s train of thought was shooting straight to his dick and Stiles knew it. When Stiles let a small smirk twist his lips around Derek’s thumb, Derek let his hand fly, hitting Stiles ass with a resounding slap. 

Stiles hadn’t been expected it and gasped wetly, mewling at the bloom of pain on his cheek. Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles face and felt a scowl settle over his features. 

“Get up, Stiles.” He ordered, no nonsense filtering into his voice. Stiles rose gingerly, legs trembling as he settled his weight into them when he stood. He looked at Derek a little sullenly, but kept quiet. 

“Take off all your clothes. I don’t think I am getting my message across.” 

Stiles obeyed, wincing when he had to bend over to pull off his socks. Derek stood beside him and waited. When Stiles had discarded all his clothes into a pile by the couch, he looked at Derek and waited. Derek grabbed Stiles by the scruff and pushed him towards the entrance to the loft. When he felt Stiles start to slow down and resist, he pushed harder. 

“Wait, Derek, where are we going? What are you doing? Derek?!” Stiles screeched, fear only enhancing the smell of lust putting from his body. When they reached the open door of the loft, Derek pulled Stiles into the wide threshold. He pushed Stiles against the edge of the door, one foot on either side of the threshold. Stiles stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape, eyes straying occasionally down the hall towards the elevator. 

“That’s right, Stiles. If someone comes up here, do you think you will hear the elevator in time to hide your shame? I will hear it, but do you think I will warn you? Maybe I want them to see you like this. Maybe I want them to know you’re mine to punish or reward as I see fit. Now turn around, bend over and brace yourself. This is where you’re going to get the rest of your spanking. I won’t be nice like I have been, either, because you’ve been an ungrateful little Shit and you need this punishment.” Stiles face fell further and he grimly turned and bent over, hand grasping the door edge and ass jutting towards Derek, his legs shoulder width apart. 

Derek undid his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it in a tight fist for a moment while he stared at Stiles flushed red ass in front of him, his hole clenching around nothing, begging to be fucked instead of his ass spanked. Derek, however, was on a mission and drew back to give himself room to swing. He doled four sharp slaps on Stiles cheeks and watched as Stiles hips jerked and stuttered with each impact. Stiles cried out in pain, a sob punching through at the surprise attack, precum dripping steadily from his dick onto the entryway floor. 

“Count!” Derek snarled, reaching around and pinching one of Stiles nipples viciously when the boy remained silent. 

“Nine, ten, eleven, twelve!” Stiles cried, his voice miserable but his cock angry against his stomach. Derek delivered two more to one cheek and waited. Stiles hips swiveled slowly away from Derek as he groaned out “thirteen, fourteen.” 

Derek wanted to cover Stiles body with his own and comfort him but he knew he needed to finish the punishment. He drew back and delivered the last six, alternating cheeks. By the end of them Stiles was almost standing up straight as his body tried to arch away from the pain. His chest was heaving as the sobs broke out of him. Derek walked forward then and drew Stiles upright, turning him and letting him bury his face into his chest. Stiles fingers curled into the front of his shirt as he muffled his crying against Derek’s chest. 

“You were such a good boy, Stiles.” Derek praised stroking Stiles back and kissing his ear. “Just count them out and we will close the door and I’ll let you have your good boy treat even though you forgot to count earlier. You know I love spoiling you. I love my good little boy. You’re so good for me.” 

Stiles turned his head and sighed, calming his breathing and encircling Derek’s torso with his hands. 

“Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eight-eighteen, nineteen, twenty.” He finished out, sniffling and pressing himself closer into Derek’s embrace. Derek squeezed him lightly, stroking his back and kissing him on his head, face, and neck. “Such a good boy! You did so well.” He whispered into Stiles cheek and ear. 

He kissed him and held him for a few more minutes, then shuffled them inside the threshold so he could reach behind Stiles and slide shut the loft door. He held Stiles for a moment longer until he felt Stiles lift his tear-streaked face up to look him in the eye. He was smiling, back to mischievous already. 

“What’s my gift, alpha?” Stiles asked, lowering his eyelids and licking his lips. 

“Get on your knees and I’ll give it to you” Derek whispered, his cock throbbing where it still hung out of his jeans. Stiles lowered himself down, barely leaving any room between their bodies as he did. Derek looked down at him and sighed, one hand coming up to get a firm grasp into Stiles’ hair and the other jacking his cock lightly with only two fingers encircling his girth. Stiles opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, being the good boy Derek had taught him to be when he was ordered to his knees. Holding the base of his dick, Derek angled the head down to rest on Stiles’ tongue. Stiles immediately began trying to swirl and lap at the head, pulling against Derek’s hold on his hair in an effort to get more of the meaty length into his mouth. 

“God, fuck Stiles. You’re so greedy for it.” Derek’s breath hissed out as he pushed his hips forward and fed more of himself to Stiles. Stiles moaned around him, immediately hollowing out his cheeks and giving Derek and firm suck. He bobbed his head as much as Derek would allow, slurping around the shaft and tonguing the slit, all the while moaning and humming with pleasure. 

“Look at you, Stiles. You’re so good, such a good, good boy. You’re just gagging to get more, aren’t you? Fuck, I’m going to give it all to you in a minute. You’re going to swallow me all down and then I’m going to paint your fucked out face with my sperm.” Derek intoned, bringing both his hands to either side of Stiles face as he manhandled him while he sucked, pushing and pulling while he talked. He watched Stiles for any sign that he didn’t want what he proposed, but all Stiles did was relax his jaw and blink up at him, waiting. 

Derek’s grip tightened and he held Stiles still, snapping his hips forward and shoving his full length into Stiles’ throat. He rutted shallowly once Stiles nose was pressed against him, grinding into the boy’s throat while he muscles milked his cock. He felt Stiles gag once and his hand reflexively shot out to grab onto Derek’s thigh. Pulling himself out he let Stiles cough for a minute, savoring the tears once against streaming from his eyes. “That was a good try, bitch, but this time I’m not going to pull out if you gag so you better just keep swallowing.” Grabbing Stiles head again, he thrust himself back in between the boy’s lips and this time alternated between keeping his cock buried deep in Stiles’ throat and bring it out to let Stiles suckle on the head. Spit and precum oozed out of Stiles mouth as he fucked him, dripping down his chin and mixing with the tears from his cheeks on his chest. Derek could feel himself building towards blowing his load, his deep thrusts into Stiles throat coming often. When the tingling began at the base of his spine, he wiped a hand through the mess on Stiles’ chin and then pulled out, jacking himself to completion while Stiles waited with his mouth open and tongue out. His face was fucked out, a mess of wet, flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips. His eyes were glassy from the tears and shining. He looked blissed out and calm. One hand was wrapped around his cock, just holding it, while he stared hungrily at Derek’s hand and cock. The orgasm almost took Derek by surprise and his free hand shot out, grabbed Stiles hair, and held him still for it. His spunk shot out, catching Stiles tongue and cheek, his forehead, and his neck. Derek felt like he’d finished a marathon and when he loosened his grip on Stiles hair, he slid his hand down to rub his cum into Stiles’ skin. He sank slowly to his knees in front of Stiles, breath still ragged after the force of his orgasm. He leaned forward as Stiles licked his lips, gathering some of the cum and swallowing it down. 

“You’re mine.” Derek growled, his hand swatting Stiles’ away from the boy’s red, angry cock. He began stripping it, using what little liquid mess was on it and Stiles’ own precum to provide any slide. Stiles whined, leaning forward at the feeling of such rough treatment after being hard for so long. Derek repeated himself, squeezing Stiles dick and grabbing Stiles face to look at him. Stiles eyes were shut, his expression a mixture of ecstasy and agony. “YOU’RE MINE.” “I-I’m yours. I’m yours, alpha.” Stiles mewled, hips twitching up into Derek’s rough strokes. 

“Your pleasure is mine. Your mouth is mine. Your ass is mine. You’re mine, Stiles. You live to please ME.” Derek intoned, punctuating his declarations with soft kisses and licks into Stiles’ panting mouth. He felt like he was eating the little whining gasps right out of Stiles body. “You only get to cum when I say you can.” 

“Yes alpha. It’s all yours. I’m yours. Your good boy, alpha!” Derek watched the muscles in Stiles stomach work, watched his hands clench into his own thighs as he tried to hold off his orgasm until Derek gave him permission. “You are my good boy, Stiles. You can cum” he purred, twisting his wrist with his strokes now, knowing the move would push Stiles over the edge. He wasn’t disappointed, Stiles opened his mouth wide, incoherent half-words coming out as his hips thrust into Derek’s grip and his own load shot onto his chest and stomach. Derek stroked him through it, waiting for the last big of cum to leak out and for Stiles to whine in discomfort. When he did, Derek let go of the boy’s spent cock and pulled him forward into his arms, turning him and cradling him to his chest, wrapping his body around the boy as he whispered how pleased he was and how much the boy meant to him while they both came down. 

****present****

Derek remembers taking Stiles into the bathroom after they’d collected themselves and washing Stiles’ face and body before his own. He remembers gently massaging lotion into Stiles’ bruising backside. They spent the rest of the day together, lounging around the apartment watching movies and cuddling. There was no more ‘alpha’ and his ‘good boy’ outside of the scene. They were just friends and lovers enjoying the day together. Even if every time Stiles shifted and winced, Derek felt his cock twitch, he was more concerned with making sure Stiles was comfortable than pursuing any more shenanigans. Stiles left around seven to go spend time with his father and Derek laid back in his bed, savoring the memories of this morning, his fingers dipping under his waistband as he relived every grunt and moan Stiles gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if i need to add a tag or if there's some blaring mistake. this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> come follow me on tumblr if you have a mind. I like people. I like sterek. I like sex and dirty things. you'll find me as [ skinsharpenedteeth ](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com).
> 
> THANKS!!


End file.
